Pokemon Love or War
by mer-celebimew
Summary: These story is about a rich school who loses a battle to a poor school and have to stay at that school for 7 months. How will they surive? Will they ever be friends? Find out and see! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Red's POV  
Hey I'm a senior in the richest high school Pokespe High. I'm 2nd smartest but 1st strongest. My best friends are Blue Leaf Green she has brown hair, 3rd smarest and strongest. I knda have a crush on her. And Green Blue Oak 1st smartest and 2nd strongest. My friends and people who look up to me are Crystal Kris, Silver Green, Ruby Yuki Brendan, Pearl Barry Jun, Platinum Dawn Berlitz, and Diamond Koki Lucas. Now it was time for our group to talk about our rival school, PokeSpecial High poorest school in the region, low class, and some of our ex-friends go there.  
Green:  
"We need a plan to defeat them this will be easy but we need to practice and plan."  
Blue:  
"Greenie we don't need to put a lot of work into this they're the poorest school in the history of school and I bet they don't have good pokemon."  
Green:  
"But remember they have Yellow, Gold, Sapphire, Black, White, and Wally and Gold and Sapphire are stubborn + strong so who's going to who?"  
Red:  
"I'm going for Black."  
Blue:  
"Wally is mine."  
Green:  
"Team captain Yellow."  
Ruby:  
"Fine, Sapphire."  
Platinum:  
"White."  
Green:  
"Ok lets practice!"  
Tomorrow at PokeSpecial High battle field  
We're tied now team captain to team captain, Yellow vs Green on a 1 on 1 battle.  
Brock:  
"Now this is a 1 on 1 battle, begin."  
Green:  
"Golduck go!"  
A blue duck came out of the red and white Pokeball.  
Yellow looked at her team mates in a weird look they nodded.  
Yellow:  
"Zapdos hit it!"  
A electric shiny pokemon came out of a yellow and white Pokeball. When the battle was over PokeSpecial High won for the 1st time. Now is time for their reward. $300 dollars and a surprise. Then our Headmaster came out of nowhere.  
Headmaster:  
"Now students, our Students from Pokespe High will visit PokeSpecial High for 7 months."  
Pokespe High students:  
"WHAT?!"  
Headmaster:  
"Yes you shall stay with them for 7 month."  
Blue:  
"No way our rivals will be with us every second everyday Ugh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Red's POV  
Today is the day we go live with PokeSpecial High. I wonder how is it like. When we get dropped off from our limo. There was just 1 buliding there.  
Crystal:  
"Where are the dorms?"

"There's none."  
Green:  
"Who's there?!"

"Calm down it's me Gold."  
then Gold got out of a tree near bye.  
Gold:  
"Hey ex-friends Yell was suppose to do this but she's in clean up duty. Now this is the dorm."  
Blue:  
"But this is the school?"  
Gold:  
"The school is the dorm rooms are inside. Top floor is where Senior's, Junior's, Freshman's, and Sophomore's class are."  
Crystal:  
"Where's the libary?"  
Gold:  
"Down the street PokeLibary we don't have our own."  
When we went in the building Sapphire 1 of our ex-friends was chasing Yellow another ex-friend and yelling.  
Sapphire:  
"GIVE ME 2 BUCKS OR I WILL RIPE YOUR HW!"  
Yellow:  
"THEN NO CAKE FOR A MONTH!"  
she stopped chasing and screaming.  
Sapphire:  
"Fine!"  
Then she notice us.  
Sapphire:  
"Hey its Senior Red from Pokespe high who won to who was the person Yell?"  
Yellow:  
"Forgot hey Gold you can stop now I will do the rest."  
Then she turned to us.  
Yellow:  
"So sorry did he prank you or been rude."  
I:  
"Well no for the 1st time he's been polite."  
Yellow:  
"Good now this part of the building is the guys now Gold you may come back and tell who's with who's."  
Gold:  
"Good Sapphire kept on yelling cake."  
Then he led us.  
Crystal's POV  
I can belive this school doesn't own a libary wait this is the poorest school in the region now I have to own a libary card. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Yellow:  
"Now this is our room."  
When we went into the room there was 5 beds only a gap to put our feet in, a bathroom, some storage like little wooden doors to put out food.  
Blue:  
"Where is the cloest?"  
Yellow:  
"We need to keep the suitcases under our beds with our clothes so the suitcase is our cloest."  
Me:  
"Where is the stove?"  
Yellow:  
"Go outside and get out your fire type pokemon and get some pans in the storage and buy food and cook it up."  
Platinum:  
"Where do we get a drink?"  
Yellow:  
"Either go get a cup from the storage and use a water type pokemon to use water gun or go to the bathtube or Sink. I would use water gun if I were you."  
Sapphire came running in our room slamming the door open.  
Sapphire:  
"PIKACHUS 10:00!"  
Yellow:  
"Ok stay here Sapph while I go!"  
Platinum:  
"What's going on?!"  
Sapphire:  
"Don't worry."  
We all looked outside Yellow was battling 100s of pikachu. She was using Sandslash, Golem, Eevee, Delcatty, Castform, Hunter, Gengar, and a lot of other pokemon. Wow this is how she's the team captin.  
Platinum:  
"Shouldn't we help?!"  
Sapphire:  
"Na she has tons and tons of pokemon."  
After the battle of Pikachus  
They just lost 70 Pichu but Yellow's other pokemon found them. The boys were over at our place.  
Red:  
"Won't the Teachers find us."  
Gold:  
"Na they went home."  
Blue:  
"Bad protection."  
Yellow:  
"Na we protect the school."  
Diamond:  
"Where is food?"  
Yellow:  
"We need to save food or we will have no breakfast but you can drink the water."  
Gold:  
"How about we play the never game."  
Platinum:  
"How do we play this game?"  
Yellow:  
"We pick teams if our team say something they never did the other team drink some water and we go over and over until someone pees or go to the bathroom if 1 of someone's team go 1st they lose want to play. Want to play? Mostly Ash would lose but he's trying to do HW."  
Red:  
"What does HW stand for?"  
Gold, Sapphire, Yellow, Black, White, and Wally:  
"Homework!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blue's POV  
My stay at PokeSpecial High has gone terrible. There isn't a single kitchen, closet, lock, blanket, cup, pan, (FYI some of the things are Yellow's or Sapph's)pools, or almost anything! But now we have to play the Never Game. The Teams were.  
Fire Team  
Sapphire, Gold, Yellow, Blue, Platinum, Crystal, Emerald, and Black.  
Dragon Team  
Red, Green, Pearl, Diamond, Silver, White, Ruby, and ?.  
Red:  
"WE NEED ANOTHER PLAYER!"  
Mna he makes this like it's the end of the world.  
Yellow:  
"OK OK LET ME THINK!"  
She thought until the little light bulb came on.\  
Yellow:  
"How about Shadow Davis?"  
Gold:  
"Yes very very good Yell."  
He smirked, she smiled, Sapphire went out the window and jumped on a tree and jump to the other side of the school. She then came back with a girl wearing a pikachu sleaveless top and Butterfree shorts. Her hair was red with rainbow highlights.

"Why am I up and ere?!"  
Man she was grumpy.  
Yellow:  
"Want to play the Never Game?"

"Only if I get to cheat."  
Ruby:  
"No that won't be fair."  
Yellow:  
"No Shadow."  
Shadow:  
"Fine since I'm already awake."  
Now we flip Yellow's favorite coin.  
Yellow:  
"Flareon or Vaporeon?"  
Pokespe High students:  
"HUH?!"  
Gold:  
"Just choose!"  
Red:  
"Vaporeon."  
she flips it and its Flareon.  
Yellow:  
"I never ate mayo before."  
Dragon Team drank some water.  
Red:  
"I never had my 1st kiss yet."  
Our team drank some water.  
Gold:  
"I never wanted to kiss anyone."  
Dragon drank some  
Green:  
"I never hit my pokemon."  
Then this went on for an hour until  
Red:  
"I can't do this anymore!"  
So then he went into our bathroom.  
Gold:  
"I'm going to a friend's bathroom later!"  
So he ran out the door. Well after we all went to the bathroom. I chose a game since I mostly plan who's the right couple but lets see in this game.  
Me:  
"I say we play truth or dare!"  
Yellow:  
"NO! THE LAST TIME WE PLAYED IT I ALMOST KISSED SILVER!"  
Then Silver remembered that time and looked sick and about to puke.  
Gold:  
"No I want to go to bed on the floor."  
Sapphire:  
"No I want to sleep we yall need to get up 6:00 A.M."  
Then the phone rang. Shadow picked it up.  
Shadow:  
"Yello?"

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
Shadow:  
"WHO ARE WHO AND WAT HAPPENED?!"

"I'm Mei Rosa Freshman at your school and Pokemon are in my room with my friends!"  
Yellow:  
"WE'RE COMING!"  
so they went outside to someone's dorm kicked the door open and there was some pokmeon there.  
Sapphire:  
"These are your Pokemon they went out by mistake now go to bed and return them."  
She then turned on the lights and some girls were huddled in the corner and Pokemon there weirded out and confused. The after the incident we went to bed the guys slept at our dorm. Yellow had some extra blankets so she gave them to the guys and we all fell asleep.  
The next Day  
There was a horible sound when I woke up there was a sound that sounded like a chalkboard and someone who has there nails rubbing against the chalkboard. And some kind of Pokemon yelling. And the move Screech used at the same time. Yellow, Gold, Sapphire, and Shadow were still asleep. HOW CAN THEY SLEEP THROUGH THIS! When the terrible noise stop. All who were asleep woke up.  
Yellow:  
"Good morning how did you guys get up so early man it was so silent."  
Pokespe High Students:  
"WHAT?! THERE WAS A TERRIBLE NOISE AND YOU CAN SLEEP THROUGH IT?!"  
Ruby:  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS MY BEAUTY SLEEP WAS WOKEN UP BY THE MOST HORRIBLE NOISE COMBINED!"  
Sapphire:  
"It was easy we've been here long enough to get used to that nosie."  
Red:  
"True."  
Yellow pushed all the guys out of our room.  
Yellow:  
"GO CHANGE WE HAVE 1 HOUR UNTIL CLASS GO!"|  
they all rushed down the stairs but I heard a crash. They must have fallen down the stairs.  
After we Freshen up  
Yellow:  
"Well I need to go bye see you girls in class."  
Me:  
"Where are you going."  
Yellow:  
"Pratice Blue-chan."  
She left.  
When all of us Pokespe girls ate breakfast we went to class. I saw the girl from last night in my class, Shadow. And surprisingly Yellow was there.  
Crystal's POV  
When I went to class pervert Gold was there sleeping. Silver was there too reading. I sat down and this girl came to Gold she looked like me but had light blue hair and the other girl had a big hat like mine but had brown hair. they both went to Gold and has whistles. they blowed there whistles. LOUD! Gold fell down and they were laughing.  
Gold:  
"NO AGAIN LYRA MARINA I WILL GET YOU JUST BOTH OF YOU WAIT!"  
Silver:  
"Don't be so loud in the morning."  
Gold:  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH THOSE 2!"  
Silver:  
"Shut up your too loud in the morning."  
Lyra came up to me and greeted herself.  
Lyra:  
"I'm Lyra Kotone at your service that's my cool friend Gold isn't he so cool."  
Me:  
"No when he went to my school he went to the girl's locker room and look at all the Junior girls naked."  
Lyra:  
"Funny well he's really nice when you become his friend."  
Marina:  
"Hi I'm Marina Kris and Lyra is my sister and I think oyur 1 of my sisters."  
I was shocked I was a sister to these immature girls. OMG why didn't mom tell me!? Then this boy came up to me who looked like Gold but isn't. He had longer bangs.

"Hey I'm Jimmy Kenta Jou that over there is my brother Gold Ethan Hibiki."  
No way this pervert had a brother I need to call the hospital because this can't be happening.  
Ruby's POV  
When I came into the classroom with Emerald there was a soccer ball coming to my face but the wild girl Sapphire came and caught it.  
Sapphire:  
"Ya need ta watch where your walkin because Balls will come and in ya in tha face."  
Man she had a weird accent. this girl came rollerskating in.

"Yo I'm Lapis Odamaki Birch."  
A girl who was wearing mostly purple and had Pokeball headphones was sitting in a chair.

"Yo I'm Amethyst Odamaki Birch."  
Me:  
"So you and Lapis are sister?"  
Sapphire:  
"I'm there sis too."  
then this boy came to me.

"Hey brother."  
Me:  
"BROTHER?!"

"Yeah your my brother it says it here."  
he hands me a slip of paper.  
Jasper Brendan  
Ruby Yuki Brendan  
then I was the Birch family  
Amethyst Odamaki Birch  
Lapis Odamaki Birch  
Sapphire May Haruka Odamaki Birch  
Man this girl has a long name.  
Pearl's POV  
When me, Missy, and Dia went in the classroom there were a student that looked like our senior Red. He turned around and saw us.

"Hi I'm Ash Satoshi Ketchum."  
he said with a big warm smile. This year isn't going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Red's POV  
Class wasn't so bad as I thought. But I can't say that to my rich friends. Oh here they come.  
Pearl:  
"Hey the next class is Drama and the whole school will be there."  
Diamond:  
"Maybe we get to do our Comedy Pearl?"  
Then our ex-friend Yellow came to us.  
Yellow:  
"Hey come on. Drama 5 seconds."  
Pokespe students(FYI us):  
"WHAT?!"  
All of us ran to the theater. We made it just in time. I sat in between Green and Sapphire.  
Teacher:  
"Class now pratice Yellow Gold come your love story thing."  
They both went on stage.  
Teacher:  
"Act from Part 6 moving aaway."  
Gold:  
"You can't go away you just can't!"  
Yellow:  
"But I must my beloved Gold."  
Gold:  
"But you can't leave me like this!"  
Muisc starts and it look like she's going to sing.  
Yellow:  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us, doesn't seem right, these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try somehow the plan is rearanged  
It's too hard to say but I gotta do, what's best for me, you'll be ok  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, hope you can understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least now, I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I give my hopes up and I watched them fall everytime  
Another color turns grey  
And it's too hard to watch it all, slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do whats best for me  
You'll be okay  
I got to move on and be who I am  
I just belong here hope you can understand  
We might find a place in this world someday but at least now  
I gotta go my own way  
Gold:  
What about us? What about everything we've been through?  
Yellow:  
Oh what about trust?  
Gold:  
You know I've never wanted to hurt you  
Yellow:  
What about me?  
Gold:  
What am I suppose to do?  
Gold and Yellow:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
Yellow:  
Oh so  
Yellow:  
I got to move on and be who I am  
Gold:  
Why do you have to go?  
Yellow:  
I just belong here hope you can understand  
Gold:  
Try to understand  
Yellow:  
We might find a place in this world someday but at least now  
Gold:  
I want you to stay  
Yellow:  
I gotta go my own way I got to move on and be who I am  
Gold:  
Whta about us?  
Yellow:  
I hope you can understand  
Gold:  
Try to understand  
Yellow:  
We might find a place in this world someday but at least now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
Then she leaves him.  
Teacher:  
"Cut great job Yellow and Gold you 2 make a cute couple."  
Gold and Yellow blushed. Then in back of me I heard crying. I turned around and saw some people. I saw 1 I knew Shadow.  
Shadow:  
"Hey these are my friends."  
She was crying and wiping her tears with her jacket.

"Hey I'm Richie Hiroshi."  
He had some blue on him & brown hair.

"I'm Drew Shu."  
He had Green hair, a purple jacket, and a black top.

"Never think I would give you my name."  
Man that gangster girl sure is weird.  
Shadow:  
"Be nice Akaya. Sorry about her she's very man."  
Yellow & Gold came down from stage.  
Gold:  
"Come on to Yellow's place I'm hungry and its closer.  
At Yellow's Place  
Yellow:  
"Need to go cook, Brock, Cilan give me a hand. Max, Abalone, Amber, and Aventurine go outside to the back of the school and play with my pokemon and yours if you have some."  
Max, Abalone, Amber, and Aventurine:  
"YAAAAAAAA!."  
Max:  
"This will get me an A on my report about Mespirit."  
He had a smirk on his face. then ran outside with Abalone, Amber, and Aventurine. Blue stopped Aventurine.  
Blue:  
"~Awwwwwwwwwwww for a kid who a Freshman and in High school. Your cute want to date sometime.~"  
Gold, Jimmy, ?, and ?:  
"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!"  
They fell to the ground like they had a heart attack.  
Blue:  
"What?!"

"That's a girl!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAH GOOD 1 SIS!"  
Green:  
"And who may you be."

"Citrine Hibiki & Copal Hibiki brother & sister to Gold Ethan Hibiki & Jimmy Kenta Jou. Copal Hibiki voilent with his golf cluf & know how to play gulf. Immature, love to play pranks, & my friend. Citrine Hibiki, voilent too but with a baseball bat & know hot to play baseball, is immature, love to play pranks, & is also my friend. Citrine Hibiki & Copal Hibiki youngest & freshman. Gold Ethan Hibiki & Jimmy Kenta Jou Juniors & are the oldest."  
Then the blonde haired kid went back to reading his book.  
Me:  
"That kid looks, sound, and even acts like you Green!"  
Shadow:  
"Meet Cyan Okido smart and mature. Now I need to go I hear screaming."  
me:  
"Wait there isn't-"  
I got cut off by the screaming.  
Yellow:  
"AMBER DON'T TOUCH THAT!"  
Brock:  
"STOP STOP YOUR RUINING IT!"  
Cilan:  
"NO THOSE SPICES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE WITH THOSE SPICES!"  
Shadow then jumped out the window that lead to them. Chasing the kids.  
Ash:  
"Hey Red what's your last name?"


	5. Chapter 5

Red's POV  
Me:  
"Ketchum? Why do you want to know Freshman."  
Ash:  
"I HAVE A NAME AND ITS ASH!"  
Me:  
"Sorry so whats your last name?"  
Ash:  
"Ketchum!"  
What? I can't beleive this. I have a brother. I want to not beleive but he's my brother.  
Ruby:  
"Its ok. I know how you feel I have a poor brother too who goes to this school."

"HEY! MOM HAD MORE RESPECT FOR YOU THAN ME SO SHE SENT YOU TO THE RICHEST SCHOOL IN THIS REGION BUT ME YOU AND THE FAMILY FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME! I HAD TO RUN AWAY AND AFFORD FOR THIS SCHOLORSHIP!"  
Than he opened the door and slam it closed.

"His name is Jasper Brendan. I'm Lilly Okido Oak."  
Drew:  
"Luckily I have no family in this school."  
Lyra:  
"Well today I just found out I have another sister."  
Marina:  
"Me too."  
Crystal:  
"Both Marina and Lyra are my sisters."  
Blue:  
"Luckily I have no brother or sister."  
Silver:  
"Ahem!"  
Blue:  
"Sorry Silver I mean at this school."  
Shadow:  
"But it says here you have some in freshman?"  
Blue:  
"WHAT?!"  
Chart  
Freshman  
Abalone Hikari Berlitz  
Akaya Davis  
Amber De Tokiwa Grove  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum  
Aventurine Green  
Black Hilbert Touya  
Brock Takeshi  
Caro De Tokiwa Grove  
Chess Touko  
Cilan Dent  
Citrine Hibiki  
Colbat Green  
Copal Hibiki  
Cyan Gray Shigeru Okido  
Diamond Koki Lucas  
Erie Green  
Hugh Hue  
Iris Davis  
Jade Davis  
Kim Green  
Kyohei Nate  
Larimar Lucas  
Lilly Okido Oak  
Lou De Tokiwa Grove  
Maisy Lucas  
Marc Davis  
Mei Rosa  
Miyako De Tokiwa Grove  
Opal Hareta Lucas  
Orange De Tokiwa Grove  
Pearl Barry Jun  
Pia Davis  
Platinum Dawn Berlitz  
Salis Ketchum  
Sandra Davis  
Sodalite Green  
Topaz Jun  
Turquose Green  
White Hilda Touko  
Zyan Ketchum  
Tracey Kenji Sketchit  
Misty Kasumi  
Max Masato  
Ritchie Hiroshi  
Harrison Hazuki  
Drew Shu  
Tyson Tetsuya  
Zoey Nozomi  
Nando Naoshi  
Kenny Kengo  
Trip Shooty  
Bianca Bel  
Burgundy Cabernet  
Georgia Langley  
Cheren Ketchum  
N Natural Harmonia Gropius  
Paul Shinji  
Me:  
"Wow. A lot of Freshman and look. I have a sisterand brother too but where are they?

"Here Zyan Ketchum at your serves."

"I'm your cousin not your sibling."  
Zyan:  
"Sorry cousin Cheren Ketchum is always suppose to be right."  
Cheren:  
"Well sorry for being the smart 1."  
Zyan:  
"Ok well it seems like you don't like having poor siblings?"  
Ruby:  
"I would love have a sibling but no a guy I would like a girl."  
Jasper:  
"Offence!"  
Ruby:  
"Do you like fashion?"  
Japser:  
"HUH?!"  
Sapphire:  
"He means do you like being like a girl like making clothes, sewing, being clean, being in girly groups like the sewing club, and things like that."  
Jasper:  
"NO!"  
Red:  
"I LOVE HAVING SOMEONE WHO IS RELATED TO ME! ITS AWESOME!"  
Ash:  
"ME TOO THEN I CAN BATTLE THEM 24 7!"  
Blue:  
"I love having sibling but poor ones not my type."  
Shadow:  
"How are you going to tell Sodalite and Aventurine?!"  
Crystal:  
"Yeah they're younger than you & I mean a lot younger than you."  
Blue:  
"They don't know that."  
Shadow:  
"Sodalite does."  
Blue:  
"HOW?!"  
Shadow:  
"Smart & looked at the family album."


	6. Chapter 6

Blue's POV  
Yellow:  
"Go Eievui!"  
Yellow did the same thing but a Shiny Eevee came out. Orange pointed his Pokedex at Eievui and it scanned Eievui.  
Pokedex:  
"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of three different Pokémon. Eevee evolves into one of three Pokémon depending on what stone is used on it:  
Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. A Thunderstone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. A Moss Rock yields Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. An Ice Rock yields Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Training during nighttime yeilds Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. Training during daytime yields Espeon, the Sun Pokémon.  
Red:  
"Vee use Psychic."  
Vee did what Red said and lifted Eievui into the air.  
Red:  
"Now throw it!"  
Vee threw it to a tree.  
Yellow:  
"Eievui Ice Beam."  
It turned into Glaceon and ice beamed the tree and fipped perfectly.  
Yellow:  
"Eievui use Psychic."  
It used Psychic on Vee and pinned him to the tree.  
Yellow:  
"Eievui shadow ball."  
It used shadow ball while still using Psychic and Vee got hit.  
Red:  
"Vee future sight."  
It used future sight and nothing happened.  
Yellow:  
"Eievui use leaf blade!"  
It ran toward Vee striking a leaf blade.  
Red:  
"Vee iron tail."  
both the iron tail and leaf blade smashed into eachother making an exploison.  
Yellow:  
"Dig!"  
Eievui digged. When the smoke cleared up Eievui was gone.  
Yellow:  
"RISE! RAZOR LEAF!"  
Eievui came out of the goround and tranformed into Leafeon and used razor leaf on Vee.  
Red:  
"URGH! Vee iron tail!"  
Yellow:  
"Ice beam!"  
Vee was running toward Eievui but Eievui turned into Glaceon and used ice beam on the battle field and Vee's feet.  
Yellow:  
"Hyro Pump!"  
Eievui turned into Vaporeon and used Hydro pump. Vee was down and out.  
Brock:  
"Vee is defeated Yellow wins!"  
Yellow:  
"YAH! EIEVUI WE DID IT!"  
Eievui ran toward Yellow and they both hugged. Red returned Vee.  
Red:  
"Vee you did a great job."  
Yellow:  
"Eievui awesome!"  
she returned Eievui.  
Red:  
"Now I can't go easy on you time to be serious."  
Yellow:  
"I agree!"  
Red:  
"Lax! Go!~"  
A Snorlax came out of the Pokeball.  
Yellow:  
"Well this will be fun. Go Meloetta!"  
A Shiny Meloetta came out.  
Yellow:  
"Change Meloetta from Aria forme to Pirouette Forme."  
Meloetta changed. Man Why is she so lucky!  
Red:  
"Lax use earthquake!"  
Yellow:  
"Hyper Voice!"  
It nodded.  
Meloetta:  
"Mel Melo ETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Man that thing can screech! Lax couldn't stand that sound so it stopped. Meloetta's Hyper Voice hit Lax and made him fly backward, hitting a tree.  
Yellow:  
"Use Close Combat!"  
It threw punches really fast I thought it had 12 arms.  
Yellow:  
"Meloetta use Hyper beam."  
Red:  
"Dodge!"  
Lax dodge but hyper beam came after him. It hit him and he was down and out.  
Brock:  
"Yellow wins."  
Yellow:  
"Go Meloetta!"  
they both hi five. Red returned Lax looking down. Yellow returned Meloetta.  
Red:  
"Luckily I'm just getting started."  
Yellow:  
"Me too."  
Red:  
"Go Pika!"  
Pikachu came out of it's Pokeball.  
Yellow:  
"Go Pikachu!"  
Her Pikachu came out but it was a girl and had 2 TAILS?!  
Ruby:  
"What the heck it wrong wiht that Pikachu?!"  
That was mean even for Ruby.  
Gold:  
"It was captured by Team Rocket same as Eievui but Team Rocket chopped off its tail so Yell had to do somehting so she made this thing it works like a tail but it has 2."  
Me:  
"Thats sad."  
PokeSpecial High Students:  
"Thats what we said!"  
Me:  
"Weird."  
I know.  
Red:  
"Ok go Pika Iron Tail!"  
Yellow:  
"Thunder Iron Tail."  
Pikachu used thunderbolt then it was put on its tail then used iron tail and ran toward Pika. Pika used Iron tail and they both went running toward eachother. Making a huge explosion.  
Yellow:  
"DIG!"  
Pikachu used dig and when the smoke cleared up Pikahcu was gone.  
Red:  
"Pika go into the hole."  
Yellow:  
"But which?"  
She said with a smirk. Pika just when into a random hole. After 2 mins.  
Yellow:  
"Signal Beam!"  
there was a large explosion in those hole. Pikachu kept going in and out making at least 14 holes. Pikachu rised and Pika fainted.  
Brock:  
"Pika is unable to battle Yellow wins."  
Red now looks so disappointed and then her returned Pika this can't be happening. But then his face lite up.  
Red:  
"THIS IS AWESOME NOW THERE IS SOMEONE WHO CAN ALWAYS BE AROUND AND IS STRONG AS ME LIKE BLUE AND GREEN!"  
So unexcapted. Everyone was like OMA what is wrong wiht him?!  
Yellow:  
"Well you have met your match."  
She said returning Pikachu.  
Red:  
"Well here comes Poli!"  
A Poliwrath came out.  
Yellow:  
"Man Voltolos wants to come and battle but Tornelos wants to too."  
Green was getting unpatitent.  
Green:  
"JUST PICK ALREADY!"  
Man he was loud. Yellow was startle and a Thundurus designed Pokeball dropped.  
Yellow:  
"NO Voltolos!"  
But it was too late Thundurus came out.  
Red:  
"Let's go Poli se water gun!"  
Yellow:  
"Thunder!"  
Voltolos used thunder and Poli used water gun it both colide.  
Yellow:  
"Hammer Arm!"  
Red:  
"Block it!"  
Voltolos used hammer arm and then Poli block it.  
Yellow:  
"Use Thunder Hammer Arm"  
1st Voltolos used thunder and Hammer arm at the same time. Man That did some damage. It was tired but Voltolos seem fine.  
Red:  
"Seismic Toss!"  
Yellow:  
"Shock wave!"  
Voltolos used shock wave and it surrounded himself but Poli got hit.  
Yellow:  
"Use your Reveal Glass!"  
it used its reveal glass and turned into some kind of unicorn, cat thing.  
Yellow:  
"Now Wild charge!"  
Red:  
"Dodge it!"  
But it was too late. Poli got hit and Yellow wins now what will Red's next Pokemon be?  
Brock:  
"Poli is defeated Yellow wins!"  
Yellow:  
"Turn back into your Incarnate Forme and hi 5 me!"  
It did what it said and they both cheered. Red and Yellow returned their Pokemon.  
Red:  
"Saur go!"  
Yellow:  
"Go Fire!"  
They both threw their Pokeballs but Yellow's had a Moltres design on it now I think she will use her Moltres. She is always picking the oppsite of Red's. She's a CHEATER!  
Me:  
"STOP!"  
Yellow & Red:  
"UH!?"  
Me:  
"YELLOW IS A FILTY CHEATER!"  
Yellow:  
"What in Ho-Ho temple are you talking about?!"  
Me:  
"Isn't it weird how Yellow picks the weak types against Red's Pokemon?"  
Green:  
"No people do it all the time at my gym."  
Me:  
"But still she keeps winning how is that even possible?"  
Green:  
"She does her research."  
Orange:  
"And didn't she used to go to your school in your class?"  
Now I was humilted. I was wrong about this. So I ran to my dorm crying.  
Yellow's POV  
Red:  
"I'm so sorry she isn't like this."  
Gold:  
"Maybe she likes you."  
Crystal was about to hit Gold but he dodge it quiet easily.  
Me:  
"Don't worry happens everytime."  
I always it because I do my research.  
Sapphire:  
"Gurls Talk time guys Wait."  
All the girls went to my dorm. Where Blue was there crying.  
Shadow:  
"Blue you ok?"  
Blue:  
"NO! I HAVE EMBARRSSBED MYSELF INFRONT OF RED!"  
What I thought.  
Me:  
"Don't worry I do it all the time but all of us think its just a laugh."  
I sat on her bed.  
Blue:  
"Your a clown. Clowns are suppose to be funny on purpose."  
Crystal:  
"Hey thats what most of us thought."  
me:  
"Don't worry happens."  
Blue:  
"But what am I suppose to do people will look at me?"  
Yellow:  
"Leave it to us."  
Aventurine:  
"Big sis sad?"  
Man she is so inncoent.  
Blue:  
"Yes Big sister is sad."  
Aventurine then went to Blue and gave her a big hug. Blue desperatly hugged back and cried on Aventurine's shoulder.  
Marc:  
"I did it once too but I got over it because he moved away after and everyone here including the guys cheered me up."  
Me:  
"Come on now. If Red laughs I'll give him my guts and blood."  
Pokespe High girls:  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
Lyra:  
"You'll get used to it."  
Me:  
"I hear music lets go"  
I pull them all out side and there was Gold playing the gutair. I sang to the melody. We all had a great time. Me and Red got back to our battle.  
Saur vs Fire  
Fire Wins  
Aero vs Lantern  
Lantern wins  
Torideps vs Gyara  
Gyara Wins  
Red-1 win 6 loses  
Yellow- 6 wins 1 lost  
Me:  
"Great battle Red!"  
Red:  
"You too Yellow."  
Both us walked to the other side of the school. All of our Pokemon who battled were talking. I can understand them.  
Red:  
"So how did you catch most of these Pokemon?"  
Pikachu came up to me and I hold her.  
Me:  
"I just traveled around."  
I kinda lied. I didn't want the Pokespe students to know. Not just yet.  
We talked until the party was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue's POV  
Why do my family have to be smart this 'Sodalite' is smart but I'm not maybe he might help me with homework but he's not in my class.  
Red:  
"EARTH TO BLUE-CHAN EARTH!"  
I flinched, blushed FYI I like him, and went back to reality.  
Me:  
"Sorry was thinking."  
Zyan:  
"Do any of you have good grammer."  
Red:  
"Green does."  
Drew:  
"Sure."  
He said it like we're lying.  
Crystal:  
"ME TOO!"  
Red:  
"Ok maybe Crys too."  
Man he has no memory.  
Me:  
"SILVER TOO!"  
Red:  
"Ok maybe Silver too."  
Me:  
"RUBY TOO!"  
Red:  
"Ok ok he does too. I don't notice!"  
Richie:  
"Well that was weird."  
Wally:  
"Yummy I smell food!"  
Larimar:  
"Me too!"  
Then Yellow came running through the door.  
Yellow:  
"FOOD!"  
All of us went outside and a lot of food was spread out. Fried rice and white Rice, soup of different type, bread, ham, cheese, taco, burrito, spaggite, smothie, water, juice, and pizza. A lot of people, some I don't know went get some plastic plates, and went to pick out their food.  
Shadow:  
"Line up and stay in a line or Pikachu will shock you."  
They did what Shadow said. I got some pizza and some taco. When all of us were eating on the grass with a blanket.  
Yellow:  
"Hey! Hey!"  
We all stared at her giving her our attetion.  
Yellow:  
"Thank you. I would love to say a proper welcome to the Pokespe students and have a proper introduction to some of the students."  
A guy with brown hair and eyes, red and black cap, 2 different shades of blue on his jacket, black shirt and jeans, and red and black shoes with white soles.

"Yo the names Black Hilbert Touya."  
Another guy with Black closed eyes, brown hair spiked up, green collared shirt, orange and brown vest, grey pants, blue and white shoes, white soles, and his clothes look sinnoh style.

"Hi I'm Brock Takeshi gym leader of 1 of the kanto gyms."  
Another guy came with green and a hint of grey in his eyes, long tea green hair in a ponytail, grey and black hat, blue, yellow, and black necklace, white collared shirt and on the inside is a black shirt, beagie pants, 2 shades of green with stripes on his shoes, and Unova style clothes.

"I'm N Natural Harmonia Gropius."  
Next a girl with Kanto style clothes, a V neck dress with an orange lace around her waist, short sleeves, the height of her dress is about her thighs, candycane pattern socks oppsite from the other, black kinda fancy shoes, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bracelete with a bow.

"I'm Caro De Tokiwa Grove Freshman and Yell's sister."  
NO WAY SHE HAS A POOR SISTER TOO! WE ARE NOW SO ALIKE! Now a Unova style girl stood up. She had brown hair, black and purple cap, black eyes, black buttons, long sleeves, purple, white, and dark purple shirt, the inside shirt is white, light blue shorts, black high socks, white, light blue, light and dark purple sneakers little heels but on about a centimeter or 2.

"I'm Chess Touko sister of White."  
Next a Unova girl with brown hair and her hair is through her white and pink cap, sleeve-less vest over her short sleeve inside shirt, blue shorts with some white fabric sticking out, black socks, and pink and black shoes.

"I'm White Hilda Touko."  
Next a Kanto girl with brown hair and eyes, light blue and orange cap, orange jacket long sleeves and is about her tighs, yellow short sleeve shirt, grey and white belt, light and dark blue skirt, black short socks, and light blue, white, and orange shoes.

"I'm Erie Green."  
Next a Unova guy with big puffy spiky hair with red and white jacket, finger-less gloves, white, black, and red bag straped around his waist, blue kinda long but not long enough to touch his feet pants, blue tights, and blakc and red shoes.

"Hugh Hue."

"Mei Rosa."

"Kyohei Nate."

"Jade Davis."

"Kim Green."

"Lou De Tokiwa Grove."

"Maisy Lucas."

"Marc Davis."

"Miyako De Tokiwa Grove."

"Opal Hareta Lucas."

"Orange De Tokiwa Grove."

"Pia Davis."

"Salis Ketchum."

"Sandra Davis."

"Topaz Jun."

"Turquose Green."

"Tracey Kenji Sketchit."

"Misty Kasumi."

"Harrison Hazuki."

"Tyson Tetsuya."

"Zoey Nozomi."

"Nando Naoshi."

"Kenny Kengo."

"Trip Shooty."

"Bianca Bel."

"Burgundy Cabernet."

"Georgia Langley."

"Paul Shinji."

"Wally Mitsuru."  
Yellow:  
"NOW PARTY TIME!"  
We all ate talked and there was something weird Yellow said.  
Yellow:  
"Hey Red can I battle you?"  
I was surprised. I mean me, Red, and Yellow we're best friends excapt Yellow she's an ex. When I use to know her she wasn't that strong she was about Gold strong but not as strong as Red, Green, and Me.  
Red:  
"OK!"  
Battle feild  
Crystal:  
"There is no way Yellow can be as strong as Red."  
Silver:  
"Impossible..."  
Green:  
"Silver is right impossoble. I known Yellow long enough to know she isn't strong enough to beat Red the 9th Kanto champion."  
Cyan:  
"She might have a chance she is our team captin."  
Green:  
"You guys are not as strong as Red and she is older than most of you."  
Copal:  
"This will be a surprise."  
Crystal:  
"Why Copal?"  
Copal:  
"HAVE YOU SEEN HER POKEMON!"  
Crystal:  
"Yes they are Raticate, Omastar, Golem, Butterfree, Dodrio, and Pikachu."  
Sapphire:  
"I'm sorry but she has way more than that."  
Gold:  
"Red better watch out."  
Red:  
"How about we start off easy since your my friend and you threw this cool party."  
Yellow:  
"Sounds like someone has learned his manners."  
Red:  
"Na Go Vee!"  
Red threw a Pokeball in the air and an Espeon came out. Orange got out his Pokedex and it said.  
Pokedex:  
"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day  
Blue's POV  
The lazy routine every morning is really boring. Hear my NOISY alarm, freshen up, eat, and wait. But wait where does Yellow go every morning? I will get the Pokespe group here. I waited until Yellow was out so I went to the guys dorm. We were talking and spying on Yellow. She was going to the Stage place.  
Yellow:  
"Group discussion!"  
There was no one there until random people from this school were coming out of nowhere. Luckily we're in the last row in the corner.  
Max:  
"I have looked up this year theme for the party."  
Ya! I love parties.  
Amber:  
"And it is love, pink, red, hearts, and Luvdisc."  
Gold & Sapphire:  
"URG! LOVE SONGS!"  
There were like shocked, when they said it at the same time.  
Black:  
"Shouldn't we add the Pokespe students?"  
Yellow:  
"No we'll make this a surprise!"  
She was all cheerful. The way I have been treating them, I feel gulity, I have been mean and they were nice. And now I've spyed on them and they were doing this the whole time?! Now they'll be disappointed when they know we have been spying on them.  
Gold:  
"What music should we play?"  
Yellow:  
"Let me see."  
She was looking at some paper and then said.  
Yellow:  
"365 Days, A Year Without Rain, According to You, My Best Friend's Brother, Call Me Maybe, Everytime We Touch, Finally Falling, I Kiss the Girl, I Like the Way You Love Me, I Knew I Love You, Just the Way You are, Kiss the Girl, Kissin You, Love Story, Quiet, Say Ok, Song to You, Tell me You Love Me, and You Belong with Me.  
Gold:  
"Ok."  
Richie:  
"So should I send a note the teacher for dance lesson?"  
Yellow:  
"Yes Richie."  
Normal POV  
During Music Class  
Teacher:  
"Now class your homework on talking to someone but in a song. Who will sing 1st?"  
No one rasied their hands.  
teacher:  
"Well ok if thats how its going to be. Sapphire Birch."  
Sapphire:  
"NO!"  
Teacher:  
"Go or F!"  
Sapphire:  
"Ok."  
she had a gutair around her back annd the strap on her chest then she turned it around. Then Yellow came up just like Sapphire she had a strap around her chest too but with a piano around her back.  
After Music class  
Yellow:  
"Come on Freshman through seniors do Dance class!~"  
How can she be so happy?  
Me:  
"How can you be happy when the teacher did a speech on the art of music?"  
Yellow:  
"Because I get to be with all my friends!~"  
Ok now that struck my heart. Was she talking about us too?  
Sapphire:  
"Don't worry she's always happy and all of us forgive you on your behavior, the past, and now all of us are friends."  
Gold and Sapphire smiled.  
Gold:  
"Come on I bet the teacher has something fun for oyu guys since your new!~"  
All of us ran to a ballroom. It was made of Corsala's horn. Man ours is made of gold.  
Sapphire:  
"Come on lets get our uniform on!~"  
Aww man uniforms for Dance class and I thought it was going to be fun but now we have to wear dresses and the guys tux.  
After all of the PokeSpecial high students change  
Man the clothes aren't bad as I thought.  
Everyone was wearing some kind of funky clothes. Yellow come running in with a note in her hand.  
Yellow:  
"Yo people!"  
Everyone turn their attention on Yellow.  
Yellow:  
"Teach is at a wedding and she says the new students' uniforms are in their locker and she says prataice."  
Everyone smirked and then we went to our lockers then the bathroom to change.  
After We changed  
Yellow:  
"Hit a beat Gold!"  
He got his boombox and then Gold's singing come out. Everyone started to dance and we were lost.  
Yellow:  
"Follow."  
We kinda followed. It was hard the moves were not easy as we excepted from the poorest school in the world.  
After Dance Class  
Yellow:  
"I'm going to sleep later."  
Gold:  
"I'm going to do HW with Yellow."  
Silver:  
"But she's going to sleep."  
Gold:  
"She will stay up for HW."  
Gold and Yellow left.  
Sapphire:  
"Need ta teach Freshmans pokemon skills bya!"  
Shadow:  
"I'm going with her. She might kill the kids."  
They both left.  
Ruby:  
"I'm going with them I want to teach the kids some beauty skills they dont need battling skills."  
He followed them.  
Me:  
"Greenie come on your taking me to lunch!"  
She pulled Green's arm with a smirk on her face.  
Green:  
"We aren't going to eat are we?"  
M:  
"Why would we eat this early? I would get fat. We're going to spy on everyone to see who would I match make."  
Green:  
"THEN WHY AM I GOING?!"  
Me:  
"You know me too well so you need to help me."  
Green:  
"Pesky Woman."  
What did he say?  
Me:  
"What did you say?"  
Green:  
"Nothing."  
Normal POV  
Orange:  
"Hey Red can you battle me 3 on 3?"  
Red:  
"Sure Man."  
They both left.  
Lapis:  
"Want to eat soemthing Japser?"  
Japser:  
"Sure Lapis."  
They both left to Japser room.  
Amethyst:  
"Hey Emerald?"  
Emerald:  
"Yeah?  
Amethyst:  
"Want ta battle?"  
Emerald:  
"Sure race you to the battle field!"  
He started running.  
Amethyst:  
"No fair you got a head start!"  
She ran after him.  
Akaya:  
"Ash, Black, Caro, Chess, Citrine, Colbat, Copal want to battle?"  
All:  
"YES!"  
Ash:  
"Both Cilan and Brock can be the judge!"  
Both:  
"Sure!"  
All of them left now the rest.  
Cyan:  
"So Crystal want to talk in one of the classrooms?"  
Crystal:  
"Sure I have nothing to do."  
They left.  
Diamond:  
"I'm going to eat."  
Maisy, Opal, Topaz, Larimar, Jade, Iris, Kyohei, Erie, Hugh, Lou, Lilly, Marc, Mei, Miyako, Kim, Pia, Salis, Sandra, Turquose, White, Zyan, Misty, Ritchie, Harrison, Drew, Tyson, Zoey, Kenny, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Cheren, N, Wally, Lyra, Marina, and Jimmy:  
"US TOO!'  
Platz(Platinum Dawn Berlitz) and Pearl:  
"We'll pay!"  
All of them left.  
Paul:  
"Want to battle?"  
Trip, Nando, and Tracey:  
"Sure."  
They left.


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald's POV (POV means Point of view)  
I was battling Amethyst. Her Pokemon were great.  
Amethyst's Pokemon  
Togetic, Glaceon, Dragonair, Roselia, Pichu, Masquerain  
My Pokemon  
Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine  
Mantine vs Pichu  
Pichu wins  
Dusclops vs Dragonair  
Dragonair wins  
Snorlax vs Glaceon  
Glaceon wins  
Sudowoodo vs Roselia  
Roselia wins  
Masquerain vs Sceptile  
Masquerain wins  
Mr. Mime vs Togetic  
Togetic wins  
Me:  
"Good battle."  
Amethyst:  
"Want to eat at my favorite tree?"  
Me:  
"Sure?"  
So we went to her place to make snacks.  
Blue's POV  
Yaaaaa! Love!~  
Me:  
"Don't you love young love!~"  
Green:  
"No. Why do you but into people's business?"  
Me:  
"I love to make people happy!~"  
Green:  
"You know people don't want to be in love."  
I never thought of that of well they'll thank me.  
Me:  
"I know what my friends want. Now lets go!"  
I pulled his arm.  
Green:  
"Pesky girl."  
What did he say? I'll let it go just this time.  
Crystal's POV  
Me and Cyan were walking in silence toward the classroom until.  
Cyan:  
"So Crystal-"  
I interputed him.  
Crystal:  
"Call me Crys."  
Cyan:  
"Ok Crys so do you like someone?"  
I was stunned.  
Crystal:  
"I well ummmmmmmm..."  
Cyan:  
"So is it Silver?"  
How did he know?  
Crystal:  
"How did you know?"  
Cyan:  
"It says on your profile."  
What?!  
Crystal:  
"What?! Let me see!"  
He handed the piece of paper to me from his bag.  
Crystal Kris  
Family  
Lyra Kotone  
Marina Kris  
Pokemon  
Mega (Chikorita→Bayleef→Meganium)  
◾Male  
Arckee  
◾Male  
Chumee  
◾Female  
Bonee  
◾Male  
Hitmonee  
◾Male  
Parasee  
◾Female  
Natee→Xatee (Natu→Xatu)  
◾Female  
Mr. Mime  
Class  
Junior  
Personality  
Crystal usually has an amicable and gentle personality, but when it comes to capturing and work she becomes more serious and maybe even intimidating. Her aggressive and enthusiastic side overwhelmed Professor Oak and terrified Bill.  
Past  
As a child, Crystal broke her arms, causing her to learn how to kick pokéballs in order to capture Pokémon. This also fostered a powerful friendship between her and her Pokémon. She worked for an orphanage, where she met and inspired Emerald.  
Friends  
Abalone Hikari Berlitz  
Akaya Davis  
Amber De Tokiwa Grove  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum  
Aventurine Green  
Black Hilbert Touya  
Brock Takeshi  
Caro De Tokiwa Grove  
Chess Touko  
Cilan Dent  
Citrine Hibiki  
Colbat Green  
Copal Hibiki  
Cyan Gray Shigeru Okido  
Diamond Koki Lucas  
Erie Green  
Hugh Hue  
Iris Davis  
Jade Davis  
Kim Green  
Kyohei Nate  
Larimar Lucas  
Lilly Okido Oak  
Lou De Tokiwa Grove  
Maisy Lucas  
Marc Davis  
Mei Rosa  
Miyako De Tokiwa Grove  
Opal Hareta Lucas  
Orange De Tokiwa Grove  
Pearl Barry Jun  
Pia Davis  
Platinum Dawn Berlitz  
Salis Ketchum  
Sandra Davis  
Sodalite Green  
Topaz Jun  
Turquose Green  
White Hilda Touko  
Zyan Ketchum  
Tracey Kenji Sketchit  
Misty Kasumi  
Max Masato  
Ritchie Hiroshi  
Harrison Hazuki  
Drew Shu  
Tyson Tetsuya  
Zoey Nozomi  
Nando Naoshi  
Kenny Kengo  
Trip Shooty  
Bianca Bel  
Burgundy Cabernet  
Georgia Langley  
Cheren Ketchum  
N Natural Harmonia Gropius  
Paul Shinji  
Amethyst Odamaki Birch  
Jasper Brendan  
Lapis Haruka Birch  
Wally Mitsuru  
Ruby Yuki Brendan  
Sapphire May Birch  
Lyra Kotone  
Crystal Kris  
Gold Ethan Hibiki  
Marina Kris  
Jimmy Kenta Jou  
Silver Green  
Shadow Davis  
Red Ketchum  
Yellow Amarillo Del Bosque Verde De Tokiwa Grove  
Blue Leaf Green  
Green Blue Oak  
Crush  
Silver Green  
Wow most of this is true and I didn't know that my aggressive and enthusiastic side overwhelms Professor Oak and scares Bill.  
Cyan:  
"See."  
Me:  
"Ok ok you showed my profile!"  
I handed the paper back to him  
Cyan:  
"So what do you think of this school?"  
He said as we went into the classroom and he sat down.  
Me:  
"It's nice."  
Cyan:  
"You could take part in any of the clubs."  
Me:  
"But don't some activities do the same thing on the other activities?"  
Cyan:  
"No but only all the sports and cheerleading, we need our top players and team captins for every club excapt cheerleading sometimes."  
What I don't understand him.  
Me:  
"Who are the top players and team captin?"  
Cyan:  
"Yellow, Gold, Sapphire, and Shadow."  
Wow  
Me:  
"So they do every club and are team captin?"  
Cyan:  
"Yes but remember only 1 person can be team captin ."  
Right I was so stupid.  
Me:  
"Oh yeah!"  
Cyan:  
"Why don't you look at their profile on the PokeSpecial website?"  
I didn't know they had a website.  
Me:  
"Ok."  
So he wrote on a piece of paper the website.  
Cyan:  
"Come on! Everyone will be watching everyone pratice!"  
So he ran out of the classroom and down toward the gym that I didn't even know.  
Me:  
"Coming!"  
Blue's POV  
Cute I knew she had a slight crush on my little brother.  
Me:  
"Come on now lets go see what Gold and Yellow are doing!~ Maybe we should match them up!~"  
Green:  
"Pesky Girl."  
I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So we went to my dorm.  
Gold's POV  
Me:  
"Yell!"  
She was still asleep.  
Me:  
"Yellow!"  
She didn't move.  
Me:  
"Yellow Amarillo Del Bosque Verde De Tokiwa Grove!"  
She woke up and then fell on the floor.  
Yell:  
"What?!"  
Me:  
"Remember you promised to help me for this Languge test!"  
Yellow:  
"Ok ok what is the Languge for this month for this test?"  
Me:  
"China."  
Yellow facepalmed.  
Yellow:  
"You mean Chinese!"  
She screamed.  
Me:  
"Yeah!"  
Yellow:  
"We need a lot of work."  
So now we worked and work in my Languge Book and studied at least I did. She work on this last month.  
Yellow:  
"TIME FOR POKESOCCER!"  
I was still studying.  
Yellow:  
"COME ON GOLDEN HEAD!"  
She pushed me out of her dorm, threw my book and it landed on my head, and slam the door shut.  
Yellow's POV  
I was about to change but then saw 2 figures in the tree.  
Me:  
"Ohsubame! Archeos! Peck!"  
My Swellow named Ohsubame and my Archeops named Archeos used peck at the figures and then Blue and Green fell down from the tree.  
Me:  
"What the heck Blue, Green! Stop spying!"  
Then I closed my window and closed the curtains. After Me and Gold changed we went to find the others for pratice.  
Red's POV  
Me and this Freshman Orange were battling.  
My Pokemon  
Aero, Saur, and Poli  
Orange's Pokemon  
Hinokage, Shelmer, and Raichu  
Hinokage vs Saur  
Hinkokage wins  
Aero vs Shelmer  
Aero wins  
Poli vs Raichu  
Poli wins  
Red:  
"Good battle Orange."  
Orange:  
"You too!~"  
Then Yellow came with her gym clothes on and her eevee.  
Yellow:  
"ORANGE! POKESOCCER PRATICE NOW! RED MAYBE YOU CAN TRYOUT!"  
Orange:  
"OK ONIISAMA!"  
What the heck?! Sama is mostly used for guys.  
Red:  
"Why did you call Yellow oniisama isn't that for a guy? Wait!...IS YELLOW A GUY!"  
Orange:  
"What the heck is wrong with you of course Yellow's a guy! She just hate -chan. She says its too girly so now we only used -sama, -san, -kun, and -senpai."  
Yellow:  
"Hurry or Lt. Surge will make us do 20 miles then 30 miles in 1 hour!"  
Orange:  
"Coming onii-senpai!"  
Red:  
"I'm coming too!"  
Yellow:  
"Better get your gym clothes on!"  
So me and Orange went to our different dorms and changed. Where is Yellow?  
Lapis's POV  
I was eating with Jasper in his room. We then talked about our siblings.  
Me:  
"Sapphire then made me go downstairs and I had to do it all by my self!"  
We both laughed. Yellow came in with her gym clothes on through Japser's window.  
Yellow:  
"TIME FOR POKESOCCER!"  
Jasper and I:  
"Ok!"  
So I ran out of Jasper's room and went to my room to change.  
Ash's POV  
Akaya, Black, Caro, Chess, Citrine, Colbat, Copal and I were battling at the same time.  
Akaya's pokemon  
Umbreon  
Black  
Buoh (Emboar)  
Caro  
Castform (Sunny form and yes it was a sunny dayh because Yellow's pokemon used sunny day)  
Chess  
Samurott  
Citrine  
Feraligatr  
Cobalt  
Squirtle  
Copal  
Typhlosion, Scraggy, Froslass, Mew, Banette, Crobat  
Me  
Pikachu  
We kept battling until.  
Yellow:  
"EVERYONE POKESOCCER TIME!"  
Everyone:  
"Ya!"  
So we went to our dorms and changed into our gym clothes.  
Pearl's POV  
Maisy, Opal, Topaz, Larimar, Jade, Iris, Kyohei, Erie, Hugh, Lou, Lilly, Marc, Mei, Miyako, Kim, Pia, Salis, Sandra, Turquose, White, Zyan, Misty, Ritchie, Harrison, Drew, Tyson, Zoey, Kenny, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Cheren, N, Wally, Lyra, Marina, and Jimmy, Platz, and I were eating at this buffet until a Swellow that was shiny came down and handed us a letter.  
Swellow:  
"Hello my name is Ohsubame and master Yellow have sent me to inform you that Pokesoccer pratice and tryouts are beginning in 1 hour you have an hour to change, pratice for the tryouts, and pick your Pokemon that you're going to use in the tryout and pratice. It can't be psychic or flying but for flying coach will make an excaptions."  
Platz, Dia, and I:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A TALKING POKEMON!"  
Maisy:  
"No Ohsubame just have a speaker on."  
Platz, Dia, and I:  
"Oh."  
so all of us raced home and then changed into our gym clothes.  
Ruby's POV  
We were teaching the Freshmans about Pokémon. Well I wasn't. I was spying on Shadow and Sapphire.  
Sapphire:  
"Ok class the key to battling is to be ready for any attack!"  
Shadow:  
"Like so."  
Sapphire:  
"Venasaur! Go!"  
Shadow:  
"Swellow come on out!"  
Sapphire:  
"Use frenzy plant!"  
Than I came out of my hiding spot.  
Me:  
"No NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!"  
The Pokémon stopped fighting and everyone looked at me.  
Me:  
"Battling is useless contests are the best."  
Sapphire and Shadow return their Pokémon.  
Sapphire:  
"I half heartly agree with your statement."  
Well that's a 1st. Sapphire hates contests.  
Shadow:  
"Me too."  
Well I didn't know that.  
Sapphire:  
"Class, contests show the outside beauty of a Pokémon. Pokémon can showoff and be themselves or not themselves. Battling shows both the trainers and people who watch their natural selves."  
Shadow:  
"And we can go on and on."  
Sapphire:  
"Well class since its time for the Pokesoccer tryouts dismiss."  
Everyone left.  
Shadow:  
"So you going to tryout for soccer?"  
I was about to refuse until.  
Sapphire:  
"Na he's too big of a wimp to tryout. Come on Lt. Surge will kill us if we don't hurry!"  
They left me all alone. Then Sapphire turned around but was walking backwards.  
Sapphire:  
"Try the Fashion Club! And watch us practice and watch your friends tryout! They'll need the luck!"  
I nodded and ran towards them. So Shadow and Sapphire went separate ways and then came back with their gym clothes on. Soon we went to the field.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal POV  
It was tryouts and Red, Green, Pearl, and Diamond were going to tryout.  
Lt. Surge:  
"NOW I'M COACH SURGE! UNDERSTAND BOYS!"  
Boys:  
"YES SIR!"  
Lt. Surge:  
"NOW PICK YOUR POKEMON AND YOU GUYS!"  
PokeSpecial Students' head shot up when they were called.  
PokeSpecial Students:  
"YES SIR!"  
Lt. Surge:  
"TEACH THESE BOYS HOW IT'S DONE!"  
PokeSpecial Students:  
"YES SIR!"  
Then he left toward the benches to watch us.  
Yellow:  
"Now lets do the draw the hat thing again."  
There was.  
Yellow Amarillo Del Bosque Verde De Tokiwa Grove  
Shadow Davis  
Jimmy Kenta Jou  
Gold Ethan Hibiki  
Sapphire May Birch  
Amethyst Odamaki Birch  
Jasper Brendan  
Lapis Haruka Birch  
Georgia Langley  
Kenny Kengo  
Trip Shooty  
Ritchie Hiroshi  
Harrison Hazuki  
Drew Shu  
Tyson Tetsuya  
Zoey Nozomi  
Topaz Jun  
Turquose Green  
Miyako De Tokiwa Grove  
Opal Hareta Lucas  
Orange De Tokiwa Grove  
Lou De Tokiwa Grove  
Kyohei Nate  
Hugh Hue  
Iris Davis  
Jade Davis  
Citrine Hibiki  
Cobalt Green  
Copal Hibiki  
Chess Touko  
Black Hilbert Touya  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum  
Akaya Davis  
So now the teams.  
Pratice Team 1  
Hugh Hue  
Iris Davis  
Jade Davis  
Citrine Hibiki  
Colbat Green  
Copal Hibiki  
Chess Touko  
Black Hilbert Touya  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum  
Akaya Davis  
Pratice Team 2  
Turquose Green  
Miyako De Tokiwa Grove  
Opal Hareta Lucas  
Orange De Tokiwa Grove  
Lou De Tokiwa Grove  
Kyohei Nate  
Harrison Hazuki  
Drew Shu  
Tyson Tetsuya  
Zoey Nozomi  
Topaz Jun  
Gold Ethan Hibiki  
Yellow:  
"Pratice team captin are Topaz and Lou."  
They started to whisper then let their Pokémon out.  
Hugh Hue-Samurott  
Iris Davis-Excadrill  
Jade Davis-Sceptile  
Citrine Hibiki-Feraligatr  
Colbat Green-Shiggy (Squirtle)  
Copal Hibiki-Typhlosion  
Chess Touko-Samurott  
Black Hilbert Touya-Tula (Galvantula)  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum-Pikachu  
Akaya Davis- Pichu  
Turquose Green-Bisasam (Bulbasaur)  
Miyako De Tokiwa Grove-Axew  
Opal Hareta Lucas- Pipulp  
Orange De Tokiwa Grove- Glumanda (Charmander)  
Lou De Tokiwa Grove-Vaporeon  
Kyohei Nate-Lucario  
Harrison Hazuki-Houndoom  
Drew Shu-Roserade  
Tyson Tetsuya- Meowth  
Zoey Nozomi-Glameoew  
Topaz Jun-Chimchar  
Gold Ethan Hibiki-Sunbo (Sunflora)  
The game was rough. Pokemon used their attacks to get other people away from the ball so they can get it.  
After the game  
Yellow went to the people who played to take a break after their 1 game.  
Yellow:  
"Rules are no psychic or flying, But flying we'll have an excaptions only if they can't fly by nature."  
Red:  
"I think I'll use Pika."  
Green:  
"I'll use Scizor."  
Red:  
"But isn't a flying type Pokemon?"  
Yellow:  
"Ahem!"  
They turned towards Yellow and she showed them her new improved Pokedex. The Pokedex saids.  
Pokedex:  
"Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature. It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads. It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously. This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks."  
Pearl:  
"What kind of Pokedex do you have?!"  
Pearl:  
"Mine says."  
Pokedex:  
"It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers."  
Yellow:  
"Well I made mine. My old Pokedex is in my suitcase."  
Red:  
"WOW!"  
Yellow:  
"Now RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE SOCCER FIELD WITH A SOCCOR BALL! GO NOW!"  
Everyone got up and ran 10 laps around the soccer field. Then Yellow divided them into 2 Teams so they pratice until it was break time 5 mins.  
Zoey:  
"Man we worked hard!"  
Red:  
"I'm sweating like crazy!"  
Yellow:  
"Thats good!"  
Cheerleaders:  
"HEY LOOK AT THOSE SOCCER BOYS EEEEEEEKKKKK!"  
Red:  
"Who are they with those pom thing?"  
Green:  
"Cheerleaders."  
Yellow:  
"They do cheerleading during all of the sports pratices."  
Sapphire:  
"They make me sick."  
Yellow:  
"They cheer during our Soccer, and basketball pratice. Man 2 full hours of that! It becomes annoying after a while."  
Gold:  
"I think they look-"  
Sapphire hit him with a tennis racket.  
Green:  
"Where the heck did you get a tennis racket?!"  
Sapphire:  
"Me, Shadow, and Yellow play tennis!~"  
Gold:  
"I don't too girly."  
Shadow:  
"IS NOT!"  
Gold:  
"IS TOO!"  
they keep aruging for 5 mins until.  
Yellow:  
"NOW BREAK IS OVER RUN 10 LAPS!"  
they ran 10 laps with soccer balls until it was time for Archery. Red, Green, Pearl, and Diamond tried out for soccer.  
well here is the scheule for the sports  
3:00 P.M soccer  
3:25 P.M Track & Field  
3:50 P.M Baseball  
4:15 P.M Volleyball  
4:40 P.M Basketball  
5:05 P.M Hockey  
5:30 P.M Surfing  
5:55 P.M Boxing  
6:20 P.M Fencing  
6:45 P.M Bowling  
7:10 P.M Archery  
7:35 P.M Judo, Karate  
5:00 A.M Water Skiing  
5:25 A.M Swimming  
5:50 A.M Wind Surfing  
6:15 A.M Pokemon racing  
6:40 A.M Tennis  
7:05 A.M School starts  
At 7:10 P.M.  
Yellow and Sapphire were staying at the boy's place bacause Ruby and Silver were getting annoyed by Gold. Yellow was getting annoyed by Ruby's bed smell.  
Yellow:  
"THIS BED SMELL LIKE FLOWERS!"  
Sapphire:  
"AHHAHA!~"  
Yellow:  
"Couldn't we have switched."  
Sapphire:  
"No way flowers make me sneeze."  
Red:  
"So what do you guys- and girls want to do?"  
Yellow:  
"Its ok to add us as guys. I never cared."  
Sapphire:  
"PLAY A PRANK ON THE CHEERLEADERS!"  
Yellow:  
"Throw rotten pizza on the guys!"  
Gold:  
"Go bundy jumping on the roof!"  
Green facepalm.  
Green:  
"No pranks!"  
everyone was disappointed.  
Yellow:  
"Well how about we look at the room mates chart?"  
Everyone shrugged and Yellow got her paper out.  
Girls dorm  
Room 1  
Yellow Amarillo Del Bosque Verde De Tokiwa Grove  
Blue Leaf Green  
Crystal Kris  
Sapphire May Birch  
Platinum Dawn Berlitz  
Room 2  
Abalone Hikari Berlitz  
Akaya Davis  
Amber De Tokiwa Grove  
Aventurine Green  
Caro De Tokiwa Grove  
Room 3  
Chess Touko  
Citrine Hibiki  
Iris Davis  
Jade Davis  
Erie Green  
Room 4  
Larimar Lucas  
Lilly Okido Oak  
Lou De Tokiwa Grove  
Maisy Lucas  
Marc Davis  
Room 5  
Mei Rosa  
Miyako De Tokiwa Grove  
Pia Davis  
Salis Ketchum  
Sandra Davis  
Room 6  
White Hilda Touko  
Zyan Ketchum  
Misty Kasumi  
Zoey Nozomi  
Bianca Bel  
Shadow Davis  
Room 7  
Burgundy Cabernet  
Georgia Langley  
Amethyst Odamaki Birch  
Lapis Haruka Birch  
Lyra Kotone  
Marina Kris  
Then room blah blah blah next!  
Boys  
Room 8  
Green Blue Oak  
Red Ketchum  
Silver Green  
Gold Ethan Hibiki  
Ruby Yuki Brendan  
Pearl Barry Jun  
Diamond Koki Lucas  
Room 9  
Ash Satoshi Ketchum  
Black Hilbert Touya  
Brock Takeshi  
Cilan Dent  
Colbat Green  
Copal Hibiki  
Cyan Gray Shigeru Okido  
Room 10  
Hugh Hue  
Kim Green  
Kyohei Nate  
Opal Hareta Lucas  
Orange De Tokiwa Grove  
Sodalite Green  
Topaz Jun  
Room 11  
Turquose Green  
Tracey Kenji Sketchit  
Max Masato  
Ritchie Hiroshi  
Harrison Hazuki  
Drew Shu  
Tyson Tetsuya  
Jimmy Kenta Jou  
Room 12  
Nando Naoshi  
Kenny Kengo  
Trip Shooty  
Cheren Ketchum  
N Natural Harmonia Gropius  
Paul Shinji  
Jasper Brendan  
Wally Mitsuru  
Now blah blah ablah over.  
Red:  
"Wow! Wait...HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT CHART!?"  
Yellow:  
"Me to know you to find out!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Hey so who do you guys have a crush on? I know Red's and Diamond's but how about you guys?"  
Red and Diamond:  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
Yellow:  
"We snock into your dorm for food, found notes on the floor apparently it was from class and read and took them."  
Sapphire:  
"It says  
From Red  
Hey Diamond want to go and eat something later after soccer pratice?  
From Diamond  
Sure so now what do we talk I mean write about?  
From Red  
How about we talk about our crushes. I'll go 1st Blue looks so hot today. Maybe I should ask her out?  
From Diamond  
Me and Platz went on a secret date last week  
From Red  
Cool now you 2 bf and gf?  
From Diamond  
I don't know?"  
Red:  
"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE THOSE!"  
Sapphire:  
"There was many things we weren't suppose to see."  
Quietness fell in the dorm.  
Yellow:  
"How about we never speak of this conversation again agree?!"  
Everyone nodded and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Red's POV  
It was time for school. I saw a beach near the school. I never saw a beach by this school before. Maybe I'll check it out. It's only 5:50 A.M. Yeah I know I wake up early. I went over there and I saw a group of people saying.  
People:  
"NO WAY! COOL! AWESOME!~"  
I pass through the crowd and I saw kids Seniors, Freshmans, Sophomores, and Juniors wind surfing? When I got a closer look there was Yellow wearing her uniform for wind surfing. It had a Pokeball Yellow on the top. Red on the bottom. It was glittery gold with my current school name PokeSpecial High. Her hair was in a left sided ponytail. When she got out of the water boys surrounded her. She beat the heck out of them except the ones who were younger than 13 years old. She watched out for the littler kids. When she looked at the time she got her stuff. Folded her wind glider thing then went to the change room and in a second she was changed. Yellow got her skateboard and skateboarded toward PokeSpecial High School. I raced after her when I caught up to her. There was some kind of course set up and everyone had Pokémon. She got her jacket on with the school colors, mark, and name. almost all of the Soccer people were there.  
Yellow:  
"Got me a skateboard and a Pokémon that is higher than whatever feet."  
Gold:  
"Ok I choose Exbo!"  
His Typhlosion out.  
Yellow:  
"Well I choose...Houndoom!"  
A Shiny Houndoom came out of a half yellow, half white Pokeball.  
Sapphire:  
"Now READY SET GO!"  
They race dodging obstacles in the way. Yellow won.  
Gold:  
"Got beaten by the Pikachu freak Yellow."  
Yellow:  
"Come on I'm not addicted to Pikachus."  
Gold:  
"But you are-"  
Sapphire slammed her skateboard against Gold's face.  
Sapphire:  
"Shut up are ya trying to get us ya know what!"  
Gold got up with a bump on his head.  
Gold:  
"Ok ok I'll be more careful with my choice of words."  
Yellow:  
"Come on lets ditch practice and eat! Ash is already there!~"  
Sapphire:  
"Kay!"  
They went to the Courtyard where tennis player play and where we mostly eat lunch. I walked to them like I never heard anything Yellow, Sapph, or Gold said.  
Me:  
"Hey what's up?"  
Yellow:  
"Starving!"  
Me:  
"Ok?"  
Kenny:  
"So Zoey what are you doing after school?"  
Zoey:  
"Well I have  
3:00 P.M soccer  
3:25 P.M Track & Field  
4:15 P.M Volleyball  
4:40 P.M Basketball  
6:20 P.M Fencing  
7:10 P.M Archery  
7:35 P.M Judo, Karate  
and that's my whole day of activities. Why do you ask?"  
Kenny:  
"Want to like watch the Wind Surfing contest?"  
Zoey:  
"Fine with me."  
Yellow:  
"Oh yeah since ya mentioned it, are POKESPECIAL SURFER READY FOR THE CONTEST AT 3:00 P.M!~"  
Everyone:  
"YEAH!~"  
Yellow:  
"ARE WE GOING TO LET POKEMON HIGH TAKE OUR TROPHY AWAY FROM WHAT WE HAVE BEEN PRACTICING FOR!~"  
Everyone:  
"NO!"  
Yellow:  
"THEN LETS WIN THIS CONTEST!~"  
Everyone:  
"YEAH!~"  
Man so much noise. Yellow really have changed from being the quiet girl who blushes a lot when I do something with her, smart, shy, polite, never said 1 bad thing in her whole life, and best friends with the sneakiest girl in Pokespe High, Blue. Now she isn't shy, doesn't blushes when I'm around, still smart, isn't shy (after this scene she SO isn't), polite in some situations but mostly rude, she says what is on her mind (it's mostly rude, not proper or nice), isn't so close toward Blue as she use to in Pokespe High.  
Yellow:  
"Wait guys from the Elite 4 wants to talk to me."  
What's going on?!  
Sapphire:  
"Tha guy who's from tha Elite 4, which is Lance. Anyways, he's been buggin her to goin out with him."  
Well at least Sapphire hasn't changed. With the weird accent.  
Gold:  
"Last time was a public fight. I posted it on Poketube!"  
He shows me the fight. Man at least a little blood was coming out of his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Yellow's POV  
That jerk, Lance wants us to get back together. What a perv! Now I'm just talking to him and my phone which is on and in my pocket.  
Lance:  
"Come on lets get back!~"  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwy co pussy e.  
Me:  
"Never in a 1,000,000 years!~"  
Lance:  
"Come on!~"  
He put his hand on my arm then I can feel a knight and Skitty presence. Oh that was Gold and Sapph. Now that they brought the camera I can do it!~ I touched his hand, hold it turned around and flipped him! Then I pepper spray him with spicy pepper juice I crushed and made into liquid then crushed and mixed it with some Cheri berries, Leppa berries, Figy berries, Pinap berries, Pomeg berries, Qualot berries, Tamato berries, Nomel berries, Spelon berries, Belue berries, Liechi berries, Petaya berries, Strib berries, Chilan berries, Touga berries, Persim berries, Oran berries, Lum berries, Razz berries, Hondew berries, Occa berries, Chople berries, Shuca berries, Tanga berries, Charti berries, Babiri berries, Apicot berries, Lansat berries, Starf berries, Enigma berries, and Rowap berries.  
Lance:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"  
Man he screams like a baby girl. I can hear Gold and Sapphire giggling with some other people. Then I kick him in a place where no man should be kicked. His eyes are swollen. I rubbed honey all over him. I ran away. Gold then put a camera on Lance's shirt. Then we watched the scene away. Then Sapph and Ash used MY HONEY to make the Pokemon stop attacking Lance. Gold then took his video camera off of Lance's shirt. And I called the hospital and erased Lance's mind to make him only remember the time he put his hand on my shoulder. When ambulance came and took him away, Gold was still video taping.  
Gold:  
"You have it here folks Lance, the Elite 4 got beaten up by bug Pokemon."  
Gold stopped and then we laughed. When Sapph and Ash came back we posted the vidoe online.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer Saturday  
Yellow's POV  
It was 6:00 A.M. And The girls and I were sleeping peacefully until.  
(Item):  
"I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST. LIKE NO 1 EVER WAS-"  
You know the lyrics. Blue was growling and then.  
Blue:  
"SOMEONE ANSWER THAT!"  
I was startled so I reached over to get my phone but I fell. My face was on the wooden floor and my feet are on the bed, my chest on the ground. I answered it. I saw me and Gold's pic at the beach.  
Me:  
"Hello Yell speaking. Gold what do you want? Blue was about the get her temper on. Don't tell me you lost your cake again. I baked 1 yesterday for you to eat today. Where is it?!"  
Gold:  
"1st Hey Yell. 2nd Meeting at the tree. 3rd Wow that girl has bad temper. 4th I didn't lose it. 5th Its in the cooler."  
Me:  
"OK, I should wake Sapph and the girls."  
Gold:  
"DON'T ADD POKESPE!"  
Me:  
"Why?"  
Gold:  
"This is a PokeSpecial meeting and get Kitty, Freesk, and Piisuke to use sleep powder on them."  
I did what he said, I shook Sapph so hard she was seeing 5 of me. We went out the window in our pjs.  
Cyan:  
"Why was this meeting so important that it has to be 6:00 A.M.?"  
Brock:  
"Should we or shouldn't we add Pokespe to our group?"  
Me:  
"Why not the more the merrier."  
Sapph:  
"Yeah, it will be more fun with them."  
Copal:  
"I like them!~ Red is so much fun!~"  
Shadow:  
"Green help me with HW!~"  
White:  
"Blue and Ruby helped me pick out this dress for the singing contest!~"  
Black:  
"Red won 5 of our competions!~"  
We all nodded. So after, we went to change and do ramdom stuff. We ate pancakes to yours truly made...Brock and Cilan!~ When the Pokespe woke up they went looking for us but found us studying and hanging out with eachother.  
Me:  
"See Freesk, she has spots on her wings so now we can tell apart from Freesk and Kitty."  
Amber:  
"So big brother, what are we doing today?"  
Orange:  
"BATTLE!"  
Me:  
"Na!~ We should go to a beach on an island!~"  
Lyra:  
"Yeah!~"  
She was so excited she fell off of her branch and into Silver's arms.  
Lyra:  
"Sorry Silver!"  
Silver put Lyra down but her feet landed on Cyan.  
Cyan:  
"WATCH IT!"  
Lyra:  
"Sorry Cyan!"  
Ok now I know Lyra have a crush on Silver.  
Me:  
"Meet at this tree tomorrow!~"  
Everyone:  
"YEAH!~"


	14. Chapter 14

Crystal's POV  
All of us except Gold, Sapph, Yell, and Shade(Shade is Shadow's nickname) were outside. How will this day turn out? Knowing if it's from Sapph or Gold this won't turn out good. Then we saw a Pokémon on the street, we went over there and we teleported to a place where there were lots of trees behind us and in front of us is the sea.  
Blue:  
"Wow where are we?!"

"Your in Viridian City."  
Everyone (including me):  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Then Sapphire and Yell(Yellow is ?) came out of the shadows.  
Sapphire:  
"Calm down! GOSH YOU ACT LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!"  
Gold then came out of the shadows with Shade.  
Shadow:  
"Welcome to Viridian City me and Yellow's Home!~"  
Gold:  
"Follow us!~"  
We started walking into the forest then we were at a place where there was a moat surrounding the plain area. The we started walking toward the water but then everyone stopped but Yellow, Shadow, Sapph, and Gold just walked over the water.  
Red:  
"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"  
Then Zoey started stomping on the thing that they walked over(P.s. it's invisible).  
Zoey:  
"It's just light screen!~"  
Then with her suitcase behind her, she started running over it then everyone else(including me). We walked into the house that says PokeHouse of Viridian. When we walked in it was dark. I felt something on my back.  
Me:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"  
Marc:  
"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!"  
Then Lou turned on the lights with her eyes closed, finger still in the postition when she finished turing on the lights, and head shaking left to right.  
Amber:  
"Look!~ ON CRYS'S BACK!~"  
When they saw the thing on my back they started laughing. Yellow then removed the thing on my back. It was her Pichu!~ Wow!~ It was shiny with 1 of its ears spiky.  
Yellow:  
"Well this doesn't feel like home!"  
Everyone stared at her(including me). We had a questioning face. Then Yell got out Eievui, then Eivevui started shouting. Then all of a sudden a lot of Pokemon came from upstairs, from Yell's pool, some came flying down from Yellow's topless roof and under is the pool, from the basement, and from the door by the pool. Then they started to crowd around Yellow and making her fall in the ground, but Eievui turned on her speaker(the 1 that helps us understand Pokemon by the Pokemon speaking in it, it comes out as human languge) and yelled.  
Eievui:  
"STOP!"  
then they stopped and made room for her to get up.  
Jimmy:  
"Now...LETS GO TO THE BEACH!"  
Everyone(including me) agree. Soon we were in out swimming suits. We went to the beach. I saw Yellow with Raticate(Ratty+Ratta), Clefable(Pixy), Wigglytuff(Pukurin), Persian(Katze), Kangaskhan(Garura), Baby Kangaskhan(Kangourex), Tauros(Kentauros), Ditto(Metamon), Snorlax(Kabigon), Furret(Ootachi), Dunsparce(Nokocchi) Granbull(Geurangbeullu), Ursaring(Ringuma), Stantler(Odoshishi), Smeargle(Doble), Miltank( Ecremeuh), Blissey(Happinas), Linoone(Massuguma), Slaking(Kekking), Exploud(Bakuong), Spinda(Patcheel), Zangoose(Mangriff), Castform(Powalen), Kecleon(Kakureon), Ambipom (Eteboth), Lopunny(Mimilop), Purugly(Bunyatto), Lickilicky(Berobelt), Porygon-Z( PolligonZ), Regigigas(Regis), Arceus(Arcanus), Watchog(Miruhog), Stoutland(Mooland), Audino(Tabunne), Cinccino(Chillaccino), and Bouffalant(Buffron).Everyone but me, Ruby, and some others are playing with Yellow's water type Pokemon. Blastoise(Kamex), Golduck(Aqua), Kingler(Fiddle), Seaking(Azumao), Feraligatr(Ordile), Azumarill(Marilli), Politoed(Nyorotono), Poliwrath(Nyorobon), Octillery(Okutank), Suicune(Suikun), Wailord( Whaloh), Milotic(Milokaross), Huntail(Serpang), Gorebyss(Sakurabyss), Luvdisc(Lovecus), Kyogre(Kaiorga), Floatzel(Flowsel), Lumineon(Neolant), Manaphy(Angel), Phione(Clione), Samurott(Daikenki), Simipour(Hiyakkie), Basculin(Male, Red Striped, Bassrao) Basculin(Barschuft), Alomomola(Mamanbou) Sharpedo(Samehader), Crawdaunt(Shizariger), Kingdra(Hyporoi), Tentacruel(Dokukurage), Dewgong(Jugon), Cloyster(Parshen), Starmie(Staross), Gyarados(Leviator), Lapras(Laplace), Lanturn(Lantern), Quagsire(Nuoh), Slowking(Yadoking), Slowbro(Yadoran), Corsola(Sunnygo), Mantine(Mantain), Swampert(Laglarge), Ludicolo(Runpappa), Pelipper(Bekipan), Whiscash(Namazun), Relicanth(Glanth), Empoleon(Emperte), Gastrodon Gastrodon(Female, Tritodon), Gastrodon(Male, Tritosor), Palkia( Pearlgia), Seismitoad(Gamageroge), Carracosta(Abagoura), Swanna(Lakmécygne), Keldeo (Kereudio), Omastar(Omy+Amonistar), Kabutops(Tugupuseu), Surskit(Ametama), Walrein (Todoseruga), and Bibarel(Beadaru). Ruby was taking pictures of her Pokemon, Paul battling, Pearl and Dia making Platz and Yell's Pokemon laugh, and me I'm just oding something like walking around.


End file.
